Home
by Jaylie12
Summary: First New Year's Eve. Fluff. So much fluff. Staine. Fits into the Catching Time 'verse.


Title: Home  
Pairing: Staine, guest starring Tony and Pepper  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: Not mine.  
Summary: First New Year's eve together.  
A/N: Thanks to lokifirefox for always feeding the plot bunnies.

"I don't understand why you won't let me-."

"Tony, it's not the real New York experience if you don't stand around in the crowds," Blaine interrupted.

"But you probably won't even be able to see-."

"It's fine," Steve took his turn cutting off Tony's protests.

"You really want to stand around for twelve hours in 30 degree weather?"

Steve shrugged. Blaine smiled, slipping his hand into Steve's. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but instead waved his hand in defeat.

"I think it's romantic," Pepper said with a grin. Tony glared at her.

"You want to join them?" Tony challenged.

"I'm sure whatever you have planned will be just as romantic," Pepper encouraged diplomatically.

"Of course it is," Tony stated, but when Pepper turned back to her reports, Tony leaned closer to Blaine and whispered, "I'm going to need your help."

"Of course," Blaine agreed just as quietly, spying a smirk on Pepper's downturned face. Steve huffed in amusement.

...

"Nervous?" Blaine asked, coming up to Steve and slipping arms around his shoulders.

Steve sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine, already layered in a sweater and thick coat.

"Not as long as you're with me."

"Well, that's not going to be a problem," Blaine teased with a quick kiss. Steve looked at him questioningly. "I'm going to need you to keep warm," Blaine elaborated with a shrug.

"Smartass," Steve teased before lifting Blaine off his toes and dropping him onto the couch. Laughing, Blaine grabbed his arm and tugged a willing Steve down next to him. Blaine pressed a sloppy kiss to Steve's cheek.

"Yes, but I'm your smartass."

Steve smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

...

They joined the crowds gathering in Times Square around mid-afternoon, coffee cups and a bag of sandwiches and pastries in hand. Blaine held his cup between his gloved hands, savoring the warmth as he sipped the fortifying liquid and bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

Police officers directed the flow of people. Steve and Blaine settled against a metal barrier farther down from the majority of the crowd, but still in good view of the ball. Steve scanned the gathering people, easily several thousand already, huddled in pairs and groups. Music mingled with enthusiastic conversations and raucous laughter. Blaine hummed along to snippets of songs and wrapped a hand around Steve's arm. They shared a smile.

People around them whispered and pointed, but Blaine was quick to strike up conversations or encourage a sing-along that distracted from Steve. To quell the more persistent, he surreptitiously offered to engage Steve so they could stealthily take a picture or two. Steve played along, though he ducked his head into Blaine's curls or turned just before a flash could go off just to make it more challenging. Blaine quietly chastised him and manhandled him back into position.

But that didn't work on a little girl who kept tugging on his mother's hand. Blaine crouched and had a very secretive conversation with her. Steve watched, curious and adoringly as Blaine gestured wildly and the child laughed. After several moments, the girl hugged Blaine and they stood, Blaine's arms securely holding the child against his chest. When the girl peeked over Blaine's shoulder, Steve smiled.

"Blaine says you're taking the day off," the little girl said seriously. Her parents looked on, expressions filled with nervous excitement.

"I am," Steve confirmed.

"'Cause you work hard to keep people safe."

"I try," Steve said earnestly, sparing a glance at the surrounding people, now starting to pay attention.

"You do a good job," the child stated emphatically, her nodding head jostling her whole body in Blaine's arms.

"Thank you," Steve said with a small smile. The girl smiled back. "What's your name?"

"I'm Anie," she said, pointing at herself. "I'm six. Can I have a kiss?"

"Stephanie," the father scolded.

"I'm supposed to ask. I was being polite," Anie protested. Blaine laughed and Steve chuckled, ducking his head for a moment.

"How about a hug?" Blaine suggested, catching Steve's eye. Anie nodded and squirmed around in Blaine's arms. Steve pulled her easily into his arms, and she stretched her arms around his neck.

The circle of people around them cooed and murmured excitedly. Clicks mingled with the music. Steve and Blaine chatted with Anie's parents while the girl settled happily against Steve's chest.

...

The chilly hours passed quickly, Blaine's excitement ramping up as the crowd grew and pressed close. Hats and scarves were passed around, streamers and noisemakers too. Blaine wanted them all, draping himself in festive, sparkling colors. He slung a scarf around Steve's neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss before rejoining the crowd in singing along to the music blaring through the speakers.

Steve alternatively held Blaine's hand while he hopped up and down singing, or wrapped around him from behind when Blaine shivered from the cold during the hourly countdowns.

The minutes before midnight arrived, and the crowd's cheers grew deafening. Blaine waved streamers and screamed with hundreds of thousands, tugging Steve's arm around him. However, as the crowd began counting down the last minute, Blaine quieted and turned in Steve's arms. He rolled up on his toes and slung his arms around Steve's shoulders, wide smile turning adoring and just for Steve. Steve leaned down, their breath fogging between them.

"Not yet," Blaine teased quietly. He slid his cold, rosy cheek against Steve's warm one and softly joined in on the countdown, lips close to Steve's ear. Steve tightened his hold on Blaine and pressed his nose into Blaine's curls.

When Blaine reached "three," they pulled away to look at each other.

"Two," they both said, breathing in, then, "one."

Cool lips touched warm ones as the cheering heightened, and Blaine pressed close to deepen it. The crowd jostled them out of the kiss too soon, but Blaine merely laughed and smiled. Steve smiled too, leaning in for a fleeting kiss before Blaine laughed again.

"Happy new year," Steve said, peppering Blaine's smiling lips with more kisses. Blaine sighed happily, melting further into Steve's embrace as Steve lifted him off his toes for another lingering kiss.

"Definitely a happy new year," Blaine breathed against Steve's lips.

...

It took a couple hours before they got far enough out of the crowd to get anywhere. And the cold was biting without the warmth of hundreds of bodies pressed close, and Blaine shivered and pressed his cheek against Steve's chest to keep warm. Blaine's voice had gone hoarse and barely there from all the singing and screaming, and Steve teased him and his new "sexy" tone. Blaine, having spent hours hyped on adrenalin and energy, was quickly fading and only managed to retaliate with pathetic grunts.

Steve kept his arms around Blaine, guiding him down the street, as Blaine's eyelids drooped and his words jumbled. Luckily, the walk to Stark Tower was short.

"Blaine," Steve prodded gently as he steered them into the elevator.

"Hmm?" Blaine mumbled back sleepily, pressing his cheek closer to Steve's chest and sliding his arms around Steve's waist. His eyes don't open.

"We're almost home," Steve said quietly, tightening his own arms around Blaine.

"You're home," Blaine murmured, hugging himself closer to Steve.

"So are you," Steve remarked humorously as the elevator ascended.

"No," Blaine retorted petulantly, shaking his head slowly against Steve's chest. "You're my home," he explained matter-of-factly, though he was still mostly asleep.

The elevator halted and the door slipped open before Steve could respond.

"Come on, love," Steve coaxed gently. He nudged Blaine's shoulder.

When Blaine made no move, Steve crouched. Blaine went easily, limbs heavy as Steve tugged his arms over his shoulders and scooped him up. Blaine's breath warmed Steve's neck with a contented sigh. Steve looked fondly down at him as he carried Blaine the few steps to their door, into the apartment, and straight to the bedroom.

Steve removed Blaine's coat and shoes, and his sweater, but does not bother with the rest. Blaine is a warm, sleepy weight whose hands blindly tugged Steve against him. Steve dropped his own jacket atop the pile of clothes on the floor and settled them under the covers, wrapped himself around Blaine, and tangled their limbs together.

Before Steve fully succumbed to sleep, Blaine shifted and turned his head. He brought their entwined hands to his lips and kissed Steve's knuckles, eyes still closed.

"Thank you for starting the year with me," Blaine whispered roughly against Steve's skin. He pressed his lips against Steve's hand again, lingering there.

"Can't think of any other way I'd want to," Steve said, his own lips brushing against the back of Blaine's neck.

"Home," Blaine sighed out, cuddling closer and letting his head settle back on the pillow.

"Home," Steve echoed, and resettles their hands against Blaine's chest. He tucks in closer to Blaine's back. Sleep enveloped them soon after.


End file.
